Burning Memories
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Once again in the cooler, Dally's memories of his Mom are triggered by something someone says. Find out why Dally became the cold-distant Greaser we all know and love. Based on the song Independence Day by Martina McBride


**_Burning Memories_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Oustisders S.E Hinton does. Nor do I own the song Independence Day by Martina McBride**

**Summary- Once again in the cooler, Dally's memories of his mom are triggered by something someone says. Find out why Dally became the cold-distant Greaser we all know and love****.**

**AN: This story is based on the song Independence Day By Martina McBride.**

**Warnings: Metions of Spousal Abuse and death, might be small Child Abuse but nothing major. I don't think there is any swearing. **

The pounding foots steps was the only sound in the cell, followed by the slamming of the bars. Once again 16 year old Dallas Winston and 17 year old Tim Shepard where being thrown in the cooler. Not that, it was a big surprise. Detective Steven, locked the cell and stared at the two teenage delinquents who were busy glaring at each other

"Your mother must be so proud of you." He sneered and walked away. As soon as those word were said Tim saw something flicker in Dally's eyes it almost was...pain...sadness...and...love? But as quickly as it was there it was gone. Dally walked over to the wall and sat down.

**DALLY'S POV.**

I could feel my arm being pulled, it felt like Det. Steven was trying to dislocate it. I could feel my eye started to swell a little, Tim sure did pack a hard punch. Once again we were arrested for starting a public brawl. Suddenly we were pushed into a cell and Det. Steven slammed the gate shut. Tim and I were glaring into each others eyes, we could both feel Det. Steven glared burning holes through us.

"Your mother must be so proud of you." He sneered as he walked away, as soon as those word were said I felt my heart drop. I stopped glaring at Tim and walked over to the wall.

_**Well she seemed alright by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a lil worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again  
But Daddy left the proof on her cheek  
And I was only eight years old that summer**_

_"Dallas its time to get up."My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I slowly got out of my bed and walked down the stairs, in the kitchen my mom stood in front of the kitchen window the sun was shining through, making her shoulder length blonde hair brighter._

_"Morning Mom." I greeted as I walked over to the kitchen table. She turned around I could see the forming black bruise around her eye. I heard my father walk into the living he was already drunk, she just kept pretending he wasn't. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck when she sat __and sat down at the kitchen table._

_**I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day...**_

_As I walked down the streets I could her people whispering about how my father was a bad man, how he hurt my mom. But one thing about my mother she was always proud to be married to him. _

_**Well, word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
But Momma was proud, and she stood her ground  
She knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered, some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day...**_

_I finally reached the fair that was being held today. I pushed my way through the crowd and once I reached the front I could see floats being driven down the street._

_**Let freedom ring  
Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong  
Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away  
Let the guilty pay  
It's Independence Day **_

_I watched as two scary clowns started to entertain the audience, to me they were kind of creepy. They started to beat each other. Somewhere in my mind I knew it was for show, but another part of me saw my father beating my mother. Every slap in the face, or shove, I kept seeing my mom. _

_**Well, she lit up the sky that Fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames and took down some names  
and sent me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right, or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day...**_

_Some time later I decided to head home, I walked the short distance there, as I got closer I could see the smoke and flames burning my home. I ran the last little distance, firemen were everywhere trying to get the fire under control._

_"MOMMY. MMMOOOOMMMM." Was all I screamed as I went running toward the house, I never got far because a fireman caught me around the waist and carried me away. I remember him asked me who I was and if I knew what had happened._

_**Let freedom ring  
Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong  
Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away  
let the guilty pay  
It's Independence Day**_

Roll the stone away...

It's Independence Day...

_A couple of days later some lady came and took me away to, New York._

I was pulled away from my thought by a stinging sensation in the back of my eyes. I was not going to cry. I haven't since the day my mom left. I felt Shepard come and sit beside me.

"What Shepard?"

"What were you thinking about?"  
"How I'm going to beat your ass as soon as we get out of here." I answered coldly, he chuckled

"Seriously?" He asked

"My mom." I whispered. " She died when my father burnt the house down, they were both inside."

"Oh."

"You tell anyone I told you that and I swear to God I will kill you." Before Tim could replied they were interrupted by the sound of the gate unlocking

"Shepard your brother posted your guys bail. Your free to go." Det. Steve said as he lead the two teenagers out to the front.

"Thanks Curly. " Tim said

"Yeah." Dally replied. Tim and Curly left for their home and Dally started walking to the Curtis's, maybe he'd crash on the couch. Turning back to the police station, Dally disagreed with what Det. Steven said

_" __Your mother must be so proud of you." _Dally would bet anything that his mother was definitely not proud of him but...

"I'm sorry, mom." Dally whispered as he started his walked to the Curtis's house.

**An: This song is really sad its about Abuse, If you haven't heard the song I suggest you listen to it. And once again I don't own the song its called Independence Day by Martina McBride.**

**_STOP ABUSE. STOP ABUSE. STOP ABUSE. STOP ABUSE. STOP ABUSE._**


End file.
